Prostate cancer is the most common incidence of cancer and the second leading cause of cancer death in Western men. When the cancer is confined locally, the disease can be cured by surgery or radiation. However, 30% of such cancer relapses with distant metastatic disease and others have advanced disease at diagnoses. Advanced disease is treated by castration and/or administration of antiandrogens, the so-called androgen deprivation therapy. Castration lowers the circulating levels of androgens and reduces the activity of androgen receptor (AR). Administration of antiandrogens blocks AR function by competing away androgen binding, therefore, reducing the AR activity. Although initially effective, these treatments quickly fail and the cancer becomes hormone refractory.
Recently, overexpression of AR has been identified and validated as a cause of hormone refractory prostate cancer. See Chen, C. D., Welsbie, D. S., Tran, C., Baek, S. H., Chen, R., Vessella, R., Rosenfeld, M. G., and Sawyers, Molecular determinants of resistance to antiandrogen therapy, Nat. Med., 10: 33-39, 2004, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Overexpression of AR is sufficient to cause progression from hormone sensitive to hormone refractory prostate cancer, suggesting that better AR inhibitors than the current drugs can slow the progression of prostate cancer. It was demonstrated that AR and its ligand binding are necessary for growth of hormone refractory prostate cancer, indicating that AR is still a target for this disease. It was also demonstrated that overexpression of AR converts anti-androgens from antagonists to agonists in hormone refractory prostate cancer (an AR antagonist inhibits AR activity and an AR agonist stimulates AR activity). Data from this work explains why castration and anti-androgens fail to prevent prostate cancer progression and reveals unrecognized properties of hormone refractory prostate cancer.
Bicalutamide (brand name: Casodex) is the most commonly used anti-androgen. While it has an inhibitory effect on AR in hormone sensitive prostate cancer, it fails to suppress AR when cancer becomes hormone refractory. Two weaknesses of current antiandrogens are blamed for the failure to prevent prostate cancer progression from the hormone sensitive stage to the hormone refractory disease and to effectively treat hormone refractory prostate cancer. One is their weak antagonistic activities and the other is their strong agonistic activities when AR is overexpressed in hormone refractory prustate cancer. Therefore, better AR inhibitors with more potent antagonistic activities and minimal agonistic activities are needed to delay disease progression and to treat the fatal hormone refractory prostate cancer.
Nonsteroidal anti-androgens, such as bicalutamide, have been preferred over steroidal compounds for prostate cancer because they are more selective and have fewer side effects. This class of compounds has been described in many patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,578, 5,411,981, 5,705,654, PCT International Applications WO 97/00071 and WO 00/17163, and U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2004/0009969, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,176 includes broad claims which encompass a very large number of compounds, but synthetic routes are only presented for a small fraction of these compounds and pharmacological data are only presented for two of them, and one skilled in the art could not readily envision other specific compounds.
Because the mechanism of hormone refractory prostate cancer was not known, there was no biological system to test these compounds described in these patents for their effect on hormone refractory prostate cancer. Particularly, the ability of AR overexpression in hormone refractory prostate cancer to switch inhibitors from antagonists to agonists was not recognized. Some new properties of hormone refractory prostate cancer are reported in PCT applications US04/42221 and US05/05529, which are hereby incorporated by reference. PCT International Application US05/05529 presented a methodology for identifying androgen receptor antagonist and agonist characteristics of compounds. However, for each compound produced, the time consuming process of determining the antagonist and agonist characteristics of a compound must be determined. That is, there is no method to accurately predict characteristics relevant to treating prostate cancer from the chemical structure of a compound alone.
There is a need for new thiohydantoin compounds having desirable pharmacological properties, and synthetic pathways for preparing them. Because activities are sensitive to small structural changes, one compound may be effective in treating prostate cancer, whereas a second compound may be ineffective, even if it differs from the first compound only slightly, say by the replacement of a single substituent.
Identification of compounds which have high potency to antagonize the androgen activity, and which have minimal agonistic activity should overcome hormone refractory prostate cancer (HRPC) and avoid or slow down the progression of hormone sensitive prostate cancer (HSPC). Therefore, there is a need in the art for the identification of selective modulators of the androgen receptor, such as modulators which are non-steroidal, non-toxic, and tissue selective.